


Gettin’ There

by rae_aaah



Series: Written for Others [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M, Multi, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rae_aaah/pseuds/rae_aaah
Summary: “Slow, beautiful, slow-” Shiro says and Lance’s stomach quivers excitedly. He hums. “We don’t have any lube,” and his voice is low, conspiratorial.Keith chuckles, his breath ghosting against the name of Lance’s neck and the small hairs stand to attention. “That’s alright,” he purrs. Puts his mouth right next to Lance’s ear. “I’ll get him ready with my mouth until he’s sloppy with it.”





	Gettin’ There

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by my dear friend queerklancing, part of my Road Trip AU “Open Road”

Lance wakes to warm touching, his body wedged between Keith’s and Shiro’s. He feels light fingers sliding down the back of his arm, coming to cup around his elbow, another hand at his hip squeezing and massaging. The bed shifts and Keith, lying behind him, presses all along his back. Keith’s fingers flex and slip above the waistband of Lance’s sleep pants, five hot points and a wide palm against Lance’s waist. 

Keith presses more insistently against him, rolling his hips, poking the small of his back with the hard tip of his cock. Lance sighs, angles his ass and lets that cock ride against his clothed cleft. The position forces his spine to arch, his chest coming into contact with Shiro’s, collarbones standing out and Shiro’s mouth descends, lips hungry and avid against his throat. Lance moans, throwing his head back and Keith is there to greet him, mouth moving like lighting against his lips. 

Lance presses his thighs together, rubs them to try and relieve the pressure but it’s no use, no use. Keith is grinding into him and Shiro’s mouth sucks bright red marks into his neck- he’s trapped between them, attacked on both sides and the early morning isn’t helping him string even two coherent thoughts together.

Shiro’s hand slides down his side and he feels as Shiro presses Keith’s fingers into his flesh, feels him trail lower, under the waistband of his clothes, pushing it down- fuck- “Shiro…” he sighs, gasps when those fingers walk across to the dip in his back, slide down his crease, presses fleetingly to his hole. “Please-” he moans, lifting his knee and pressing it to Shiro’s thigh, forcing them apart, rubbing against Shiro’s erection. 

“Slow, beautiful, slow-” Shiro says and Lance’s stomach quivers excitedly. He hums. “We don’t have any lube,” and his voice is low, conspiratorial. 

Keith chuckles, his breath ghosting against the name of Lance’s neck and the small hairs stand to attention. “That’s alright,” he purrs. Puts his mouth right next to Lance’s ear. “I’ll get him ready with my mouth until he’s sloppy with it.”

And Keith is slithering down the bed, hands pushing his pants the rest of the way down as he goes. Shiro’s hands curl under the hem of his shirt and lifts, tosses it to the foot of the bed. He takes Lance’s leg and throws it over his hip. It forces him open and he’s at the mercy of Keith’s mouth, trailing down from the small of his back to his hole and god  _ god fuck! _ \- “Keith!”

Keith chuckles against his cleft and Lance’s skin, all over his body, breaks out into small little bumps. 

Shiro’s hand sweeps down his back, scratches at him a little and Lance keens, jerks his hips. Keith’s mouth loses track of its position and he makes an irritated noise. “Hold him still,” and shoves his shoulder up against Lance’s thigh, one of his arms coming up to pin his leg down. He feels Shiro’s hand smooth down his back, feels as it follows the valley of his spine. It leaves him and then there’s the heavy pressure of Keith’s cheeks pressing to lower ones. Keith grunts, struggles a little against Shiro’s hold-

“He’s eating you out, Lance. Do you like it?” and Lance can do is nod. “Hold on to him, beautiful. He takes directions so well,” Shiro says and his hand that was holding Keith’s face to him snakes around and encircles his wrist, guides it to the top of Keith’s head. “Go on. He likes it when I pull his hair,” and jesus god, Lance’s fingers sink into Keith’s sweaty crown and holds on for dear life. “Good boy. Ride his face, beautiful, go ahead,” and Shiro kisses him, tongue sliding in and twinging around his. Lance’s hips jerk again, and he’s so hard, feels that Shiro’s hard, feels Keith's cock smearing precome against the back of his calf.

Shiro pulls away, brushes back his hair from his face and pets him. "Do you know how long we've wanted this? Wanted you?" But Lance can't even answer because fingers are being pushed into his mouth, fucking against his tongue and Lance sucks on them, pushes his tongue between and gets them wet. "Let us show you, Lance. We're going to worship you." And those fingers are pulling out, ghosting down, following the ess of his back and Shiro's shimming down as well, pecking kisses across his throat and chest and belly. 

He nuzzles at the soft skin that stretches between his navel and groin and Lance's muscles tense when he realises- 

Shiro settles in front of him, lifting Lance's leg and throws it over his shoulder.

"You- wait, please, I'll come," and he's trying to pull his hips away but Keith is right there behind him to meet his retreat. 

Neither of them listen. Keith keeps going, licking long stripes over his hole. He flicks his tongue in quick, sharp motions over the puckered skin, uses his thumbs to spread Lance’s cheeks apart- and Lance feels his throat heat from the embarrassment, but then Keith’s mouth makes a seal around him and  _ sucks- _

_ “Fuck!”  _ and Lance is squirming between them, trying to move away, trying to move forward but he’s stuck- he’s stuck-

Shiro starts in with kisses under the wrinkled head of his cock, suckles at the tip, sucks quick kisses down the shaft. He noses under the round, heavy hang of his sac, licking at the secret stretch of skin there. Shiro and Keith meet in the middle, two agile tongues teasing against his taint and fuck,  _ fuck  _ he jerks his hips, the line of his cock bumping against Shiro’s forehead. 

His hand flashes out and presses into the mattress, trying to hold himself steady. His waist twists and Shiro rolls onto his back, pulls Lance with him and he’s so drunk off of his arousal that he just goes. When Lance blinks himself aware, his knees are on either side of Shiro’s face, his cock resting against Shiro’s lips and he’s staring up at him with eyes like thunderheads. 

Lance feels the mattress wobble and he looks over his shoulder to Keith rising to his knees, trailing kisses up his spine. “Fuck his mouth,” Keith tells him. “Baby, fuck his mouth while I finger you open,” and Lance moans, his thighs sliding wider as Keith’s fingers play with his hole, circling around the puckered entrance and gently dipping in. Shiro puts his hands on Lance’s hips, forcing him down, forcing him into his mouth. Lance moans, braces his arms in front of him against the headboard and curls his fingers around the edge just to hang on. 

Shiro takes him well past the clutch in his throat, swallows around the heated head of his cock and all the while, Lance shakes above him, his gut trembling, his skin sweating. Keith kisses the tense line of his shoulders, little nips with his teeth and lips. Comes close to Lance’s ear. “When we get back home, I’m going to open you up all over again. Gonna make you wet and loose, gonna get you wide enough to take the two of us-” and he stabs Lance deep, presses against that spot inside that makes Lance see stars-

“You’re gonna be stretched so tight around us, baby,” and Keith’s scissoring his fingers even as Lance clenches down on the pleasure. He’s so fucking. Close. To coming undone. “But right now, we’re going to take turns to make you feel good.” He bites at the lobe of Lance’s ear, licks at the sweat just behind. “After you come.” 

Lance gasps, “I can’t-”

But Keith cuts him off with a growl. “You can. One for each of us. Come down Shiro’s throat. He’s told me all the things he wants to do you. What he wants you to do to him. He can take it, a good throat fucking, and he wants you to do it-” 

And jesus christ-

Lance’s arms buckle, fists slamming to the bed and he slides that much deeper into Shiro’s mouth. The man doesn’t even flinch, just relaxes his throat more. 

Shiro’s hands on his hips slither around to grab at his ass. He spreads him for Keith’s fingers and Lance feels the stretch of his rim- “What a cute little hole,” Keith’s fingers sliding out, stroking over his taint, Keith’s thumb hooking into him- “So fucking cute and greedy,” fingers sliding back up and in in in-  _ god-  _ “That’s it, I feel you twitching, let it go, you’re so hot inside-”

And Lance’s hand scrambles into Shiro’s hair, holding his head still as his hips jerk, as he shallowly fucks down. Shiro’s moaning around him, his throat fluttering around the head, his tongue squirming against the thick vein at the underside his cock. Keith keeps his fingers deep, two of them, his palm pressed against the cleft of his ass. His middle finger just strokes, curls, in small motions, incessantly, insistently against his prostate and Lance feels like he’s going to spill out of his skin-

“God, you’re beautiful, ours ours, no one else, ever again-” 

And Lance is coming. He feels his breath snap out of him, how every muscle in his thighs and abdomen tense up- feels how he’s utterly spread out and exposed between them. The air against his hardened nipples, the sweat caught behind his knees, Keith’s fingers still rubbing against him so sweetly- Shiro’s throat as it ripples around the swollen head of his cock as he swallows swallows swallows-

The next thing he knows he’s being cradled against Keith’s chest, being laid down on to the mattress, and Shiro and Keith are hovering over him. Shiro’s wide body forces his thighs apart, cock hard- thick and twitching with a long line of clear syrup oozing from the rosy slit at the tip. He ruts against Lance blindly, down the crease of his thigh, bumping up against his sensitive hole, catching on it, and Lance spreads his legs wider wanting it. He dazedly watches the two of them as they kiss, as Keith slides his tongue into Shiro’s open mouth- 

And Lance’s face heats as he sees milky white get traded between their lips-

They both turn to look at him simultaneously and Lance knows it’s only just the beginning.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
